bleachsoulsocietyrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Jin Kaiser
Jin Kaiser is the captain of the 7th Division and one of the protagonist characters. His lieutenant is Shana Aizawa. Appearance Jin resembles a tall mid-teen man with short purple hair.He wields a long zanpukto with a golden hilt and he also carries a short dagger for an unknown reason. Personality Jin is typically a lazy captain whose favorite hobbies are sitting on the roof and reading books. Unlike other captains who would like to be called by their given name, Jin strongly respects the captain's position and demands everyone to call him Jin-taichō (Captain Jin when translated). He is also a stern and strict captain. He despises the Espada and always mocks them. He loves eating food and visiting the human world every now and then. He likes calling himself Mr.Awesome and is quite vain. History Very little is known about his past except that Jin's parents were killed by an unknown Espada. Thus he joined Gotei 13 in order to get his revenge, but apparently he deviated from that purpose. He was the lieutenant of 5th Division and quickly got promoted to captaincy of the 7th Division. Plot Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: As a captain, Jin is very skilled with the sword and prefers fighting without having to use his shikai or bankai as he relies on his swordsmanship skills. Shunpo Expert: Like the rest of the captains of Gotei 13, Jin is also an expert in Shunpo and uses Shunpo frequently to move from one place to another. Elemental Specialist: His signature element is Sand (any variant). He strongly relies on his perfect control over sand and can use it in any way he wants. Dimension Skip: Like a garganta, Jin can access his own dimension portal to go anywhere in a jiffy. Expert Combatant: Despite not belonging to the 11th Division, Jin is one of the best combatants of Seireitei. Master Strategist & Tactician: He can perform a wide variety of techniques with quick thinking and perception for combat. Great Spiritual Power: As a captain in Gotei 13, he has a tremendous spiritual energy. His reiatsu is red when released. Zanpakutō Oni Satetsu '''(Demon of the Iron Sand): In its sealed form, its an ordinary katana with a golden hilt. It is the strongest of all sand elemental zanpakutō. ''Special Ability'': He can cover his Zanpakutō with iron sand to bolster its speed, defense and attack. *'''Shikai: Its shikai command is "Kurikoshi" (Bring forth balance). In this state, his zanpakutō gets surrounded with sand and releases the great demon of the iron sand (or any other variant). : Shikai Special Ability: The demon can unleash its own cero attack which is very destructive in nature. How Jin can use a cero is still a mystery. The demon can also change forms for more versatility. *'Bankai': Mugen Dai Oni Satetsu (Infinite Demons of the Iron Sand): Like the name suggests, in this form, Jin can unleash as many demons as he wants for much more versatility. Moreover, Jin himself changes form and becomes a sand demon. He can even change his own form. (e.g. turn his hands into sand based swords etc). When he transforms, the surrounding area gets covered with sand like a desert and a sandstorm rages. : Bankai Special Ability: Like the Shikai state, the demons are capable of cero attacks, but stronger. Jin himself has access to cero. Moreover, he can manipulate sand to turn in into pure reiatsu to recover his own reiatsu or to boost the power of his attacks. He can also manipulate this reiatsu to directly attack the enemy. :*'Swirling Sand Rasengan': It is one of Jin's signature moves. He focuses a lot of reiatsu into his palm and sand swirls around it and exits, providing a boosted neverending energy, as well as increasing the surface area upon contact. He then throws it at his enemy to obliterate him/her. Moreover, he can control the size of the rasengan to suit his needs. :*'Multicero Blast': All of Jin's demons and he himself shoot powerful cero blasts at the enemy, obliterating him/her. :*'Sand Death Coffin': He traps the enemy in a sand coffin and sucks out the enemy's reiatsu and revitalizes himself. :*'Sand Veil': His speed and evasion increases in a sandstorm. :*'He has other signature moves which have not been revealed yet.' Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:Shinigami captains Category:Former Shinigami lieutenants